porteuses de secrets
by aradya
Summary: Ayra et Sarah Daniels sont agêes de 16ans. Elles découvrent qu'elles sont sorciéres et que leurs vrai parents sont les Bloodwin des sang pur les ont protégés depuis leurs naissances en les envoyant vivre chez les moldus .
1. witches

_**Witches**_

La lune venait de faire son apparition dans le ciel étoilé et éclairait la fenêtre d'une chambre ou deux sœurs s'apprêtaient à s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée mais de vifs coups sur la fenêtre les firent sursauter et quand elles se retournèrent face à la source du raffut toutes traces de sommeil les avaient définitivement quitté.

Une chouette d'une blancheur angélique s'acharnait contre les carreaux avec son petit bec crochu.

Une série d'émotions toutes aussi différentes les une que les autres défilèrent rapidement sur leurs visages : l'incompréhension, la joie, l'exclamation, l'anticipation…

Elles s'empressèrent d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre d'où elle s'engouffra avec un bruissement d'ailes, elles remarquèrent alors la lettre en parchemin jauni à la patte de la créature. Une écriture fine et élégante était tracée à l'encre émeraude. Un sceau en cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un «P» entouré d'un lion, blaireau, serpent et aigle attira particulièrement leur attention.

En tout fan qui se respecte de la saga HP, les sœurs se dévisagèrent d'un regard existé sachant la provenance de cette lettre.

Elles se précipitèrent sur la chouette dés qu'elle se fut posée et celle-ci en hulula de mécontentement.

Elles lurent ensembles:

Mlles Ayra et Sarah Daniels (Bloodwin)

Dans la chambre au premier étage

45 wistérnia lande

Little Hamilton

Oxford

Sarah ouvrit la lettre d'une main tremblante et commença à lire :

Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du grand ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès sorcelleries, enchanteur en chef,

Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers

Chères Mlles Ayra et Sarah Daniels,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de Poudlard.

Cependant je viendrai moi-même vous expliquer la cause de votre rentrée si tardive au collège. Vous trouverez ci-contre la liste des ouvrages et équipements nessecaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

Ma visite sera effectuée donc demain le 15 juillet vers 15h.

Veuillez croire Mlles Daniels en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,

Albus Dumbledore.

Des questions sans réponses se précipitèrent dans leurs esprits brumeux.

Ayra finit par murmurer:

- Harry Potter existe donc vraiment ?

Mais c'était plus pour elle-même que pour sa sœur. Sarah répondit comme même:

- Ca veux dire que… que… nous sommes des sorcières.

- Il parait oui. Continua Ayra abasourdit relisant encore et encore l'écriture penchée.

Elles finirent par descendre voir leurs parents au salon pour leurs raconter le contenu de cette mystérieuse lettre. Mr et Mme Daniels souriaient d'un air entendu alors que leurs filles s'étaient lancées dans un discourt palpitant.

Remarquant alors l'air triste qui s'était installé sur le visage de leur mère, elles s'interrompirent.

Sarah finit par comprendre:

-Vous êtes au courant je crois non ?

Son père prit la parole voyant le trouble et l'incapacité de sa femme a produire le moindre son:

-Oui mes chéries nous savions tout depuis un bon moment déjà

-Mais…

-Non mes chéries je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire ce que vous ne savez pas. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je suppose que Dumbledore viendra bientôt nous rendre visite.

-Oui papa.

-J'ai, depuis que vous avez reçu la lettre, perdu la chance d'être appelé comme tel.

-Quoi ? Mais…Comment ?

-Malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre à cette question aussi.

Les jumelles allèrent, obéissantes comme elles étaient, se coucher, la fatigue les ayant aussi rapidement rejoint.

Elles sombrèrent dans un sommeil très agité, peuplé pour l'une d'un blond aux yeux gris d'acier et d'un grand brun ténébreux aux grands yeux magnifiquement bleus couleur de la vesprée étoilée pour l'autre.

Un doux rayon de soleil parvint à s'immiscer à travers les rideaux d'une chambre pour venir chatouiller un visage profondément endormi manger par de long cils bien noir, une peau douce et laiteuse qui se réveillé petit à petit. Sarah ne tarda pas à suivre l'exemple de sa sœur et se rappelant les événements de la veille elles se regardèrent puis se sourirent, soudain Ayra dit:

- Mon dieu, Dumbledore…aujourd'hui…en retard …ne va pas aller à Poudlard !

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit sa sœur pliée de rire se tenant le ventre devenu douloureux à force de rire.

Sarah se calma sous le regard vexé d'Ayra:

-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du matin alors arrêtes de me provoquer Sarah tu le regretteras !

Après une journée interminable, 15h sonna.

Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon et attendait anxieusement l'arrivée imminente du professeur qui arriva dans un léger « pop » au milieu de la pièce.

-Bonjour jeunes gens ! s'exclama joyeusement le directeur de la prestigieuse école.

Les filles n'arrivaient toujours pas à en croire leurs yeux, était ce vraiment le même personnage dont elles avaient rêvés autant de fois ?

-Voyons les filles, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Aurais-je l'aire d'une carte de chocogrenouille par hasard ?demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elles sortirent de leur stupeur et répondirent :

-Bonjour professeur !

-Ah voila qui est mieux.

Ayra se décida à se jeter à l'eau:

-Professeur, pourquoi on rentre à Poudlard maintenant ? Je veux dire qu'on est censées y accéder à 11ans et non à 16 !

Sarah enchaîna:

-Et ne vas-on pas trouver des lacunes à entrer directement en 6ieme année ? Et surtout… est-ce que Harry Potter et Voldemort existent vraiment ?

-Mlles une question à la fois ! Pour vos études, nous avons convenus vos professeurs et moi de vous héberger aux châteaux les 2 mois qui précédent la rentrée pour vous apprendre tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, quelques uns de vos camarades se joindrons à nous mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. Laissez moi tout d'abord vous racontez votre histoire :

Tout a commencé la nuit ou Harry Potter a été déposé chez les Dursley. Une autre prophétie a été réalisée cette nuit-là, en voici le contenu :

_Sous l'astre de la lune et du soleil_

_Nées sont-elles du lion et du serpent_

_Par deux fois réussiront_

_A la mort arracher deux innocents_

_Au seigneur des ténèbres barreront _

_La route qui le mène à l'éternel _

_Au moyen d'un amour charnel _

-Mais quel est le rapport avec nous dan tous ça ?demanda Ayra

-Je pense que ça parle de nous et que nos vies sont deux gros mensonges, répondit Sarah.

-Il faut dire que je suis bien déçu j'aurais pensé que vous auriez mieux compris la chose mlle Daniels. La prophétie vous concerne entièrement et pour cette histoire de lion et de serpent sachez que votre parent était un fier gryffondor et votre mère une rusée serpantarde. Mlles Daniels je vous annonce que vous avez été adoptées pour être le plus loin possible des partisans de Voldemort et que vous réintégrez aujourd'hui votre monde afin que vous accomplissiez ce qu'on attend de vous et que vous guidiez mr. Potter dans sa tâche.

Sachez aussi que le monde sorcier attend autant de mr. Potter que des sœur Bloodwin et leurs élus vous cinq formaient le dernier espoir pour un monde de paix.

-Nos élus ? Bloodwin ?

- La prophétie dit clairement que vous sauverez deux homes que vous aimerez d'un amour charnel d'une mort certaine chacune d'entre vous bien sûr aura son élu et vous seul connaîtraient leurs identités dés que vous les verrez.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question professeur !

-Ah oui vous faites bien de me rappeler de vous dire que votre vrai nom est Bloodwin et que c'est l'une des dernières familles de sorciers au sang pur qui existe encore de nos jours ! Vous rencontrerez vos vrais parents demain matin, votre elfe personnelle Houssam viendra vous cherchez à 10heures cela vous convient-il ?

-Eh…oui

-Parfait il est temps pour moi de prendre congé je vous souhaite une agréable fin d'après-midi Mlles Bloodwin !

-A vous aussi professeur !

Puis il disparu dan un nouveau « pop » un peu plus bruyant que le premier laissant derrière lui une famille plongé dans le désarroi.


	2. rencontre avec les bloodwin

Le jour tant appréhender finit enfin par arriver. Les sœurs Daniels allaient rencontrer leurs parents biologiques ; Les Bloodwin ; une riche famille de sang pur adepte de la magie blanche.

A 10h tapante, un elfe de maison apparut dans le salon des Daniels avec un « crack » sonore. Il s'inclina humblement devant Ayra et Sarah qui regardaient cette première apparition magique dans leur vie avec émerveillement. Celui-ci couina « bonjour mesdemoiselles Bloodwin .Je m'appelle Houssam et dorénavant je serai votre elfe de maison personnel. Si vous êtes prêtes veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. Mr Logan et Mme Eléonore Bloodwin vous attendent dors et déjà ! »

Sarah rayonnante de joie et excitée comme une puce se jeta dans les bras de sa mère la recouvrant ainsi de baisers en guise d'au revoir. Ayra, quant a elle se contenta d'une bise et d'un regard lointain. Les sorcières transplanèrent enfin avec Houssam pour apparaître dans le hall d'un manoir majestueux où un escalier somptueux tout de marbre blanc revêtu surplombait la vue.

Une femme apparut du haut de l'escalier et commença a descendre les marches avec une grâce naturelle. Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène étaient relevés dans un chignon soigneusement travaillé mettant ainsi en valeur son visage angélique. Elle posa son regard bleu orage sur ses filles et un sourire ému étira ses lèvres fines comme les pétales de roses. Elle s'avança vers elles en faisant virevolter le précieux tissu de sa robe soyeuse aux reflets chatoyants.

Elle les prit dans ses bras l'une après l'autre. Ses yeux commencèrent a se remplir de larmes chaudes. La mère et ses filles se jetèrent des regards lourd de sens, et soudain, sans prévenir, elles éclatèrent de rire.

A ce moment là une voix chaude et profonde retentit derrière elles : « Je vois que vs avez commencé les présentations sans moi ! »

Les filles se retournèrent pour faire face à un homme de forte carrure aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux miel parsemés de poussière d'étoiles.

Quand elle revint a elle, Ayra fit remarquer la voix tremblante »»Sarah tu as les même yeux que lui…papa ! »

Sa sœur rétorqua alors « et toi les même que ceux de maman »

Eléonore et Logan se regardèrent d'un air ému prêts à fondre en larmes.

Ayra n'y tenant plus dit avec une voie ou l'impatiente se faisait sentir « Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

Eléonore répondit alors « Votre elfe personnel Houssam va vous conduire à vos chambres, et après que vous vous soyez installé, nous irons entre filles passer la journée au chemin de traverse afin de renouveler vos garde robes et acheter vos fournitures scolaires »

Les sœurs acquiescèrent et suivirent Houssam dans la dédale de couloirs qui serpentaient à travers le manoir pour se retrouver devant deux portes jumelles en bois de chêne finement sculpté

Elles rentrèrent dans la première des deux chambres qui se révéla être blanche du sol au plafond aussi vide que le ciel sans nuages par une belle nuit d'été.

« Mais, qu'est ce que cela veux dire » fit Sarah, la plus impulsive des deux sœurs « c'est ça nos chambres ? »

L'elfe répondit posément « Non miss, cette chambre est la chambre d'Ayra, la votre c'est celle d'a côté. Voyez –vous, un sort puissent opère sur elles pour vous permettre de faire apparaître tout les meubles dont vous avez besoin et ceci selon vos goût. Vous pouvez aussi faire apparaître une salle de bain contiguë a votre chambre. Pour cela il vous suffit miss Ayra de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer tout ce que vous voudrez, et concentrez vous bien surtout. »

Ayra se tint droite et ferma les yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent preuve d'une grande concentration et soudain la pièce s'allongea pour atteindre une forme rectangulaire. Une épaisse moquette noire recouvrit le sol. Juste en face de la porte au fond de la chambre, un grand lit a baldaquin au bois noir apparut dont les draps en soie et voilage blanc contrastait parfaitement. Deux tables de chevet du même bois vinrent se placer de chaque coté du lit ou deux lampes donnèrent un peu de chaleur a la chambre. Sur le mur de droite une magnifique bais vitrée donnait sur l'extérieure ou une magnifique piscine scintillait au soleil. En face de cette dernière, des fauteuils en cuir blanc et noir se placèrent, pour permettre a celui qui y siégerait de jouir d'une si belle vu. Sur le mur de droite, s'éleva une grande bibliothèque ou une chaîne hi fi et un téléviseur plasma attirait tout de suit l'attention. Juste a côté apparut un magnifique bureau toujours en bois noir sur lequel siégeait un ordinateur portable. Enfin juste à droite de la porte de la chambre se dessina une arcade qui donnait sur des dressings.

Sarah quant a elle, aimant bien la disposition des meubles de sa sœur, elle donna a sa chambre la même. Par contre au niveau du style il avait en tête une tout autre ambiance. Sarah contrairement à sœur est quelqu'un de chaleureux, donc le blanc et noir ne l'attira pas du tout. Et elle fut très satisfaite de son résultat en effet, sa chambre se transforma en un magnifique palais des milles et une nuits. Les draps étaient en soie rouge sur lesquels s'entassaient harmonieusement des coussins orange, or et violet. La moquette avait pris une délicate couleur crème et les fauteuils étaient en cuir rouge.

Dès qu'elle eut ouvrit les yeux, Sarah se jeta sur son lit et commença à sauter dessus comme une gamine. Et sous les encouragements de sa sœur Ayra la rejoignis. Après quelques minute, un peu essoufflées, elles se préparèrent pour donner vie à leur salle de bain commune. Celle-ci fut époustouflante, une gigantesque baignoire voir petite piscine en marbre « créma marfil » était encastré à même le sol. Des robinets en or, argent et bronze s'alignaient tout autour de la baignoire. Une magnifique statue sous forme de lune et de soleil entrelacés trônait à son centre et qui crachait de l'eau de diverse ouverture. D'un côté s'alignaient lavabos et cuvettes tandis que de l'autre se tenait des douches.

Les sœurs hésitèrent un moment puis succombant à la tentation elles remplirent la baignoire et y entrèrent. Tous les robinets furent ouvert, des uns sortaient des bulles de savon, d'autre de l'épaisse mousse de savons, ou encore de senteurs agréables et biens sur d'eau agréablement chaude.

Quelques instant plu tard Sarah et Ayra poussèrent simultanément un petit cris de douleur. Elles se demandèrent en même temps « toi aussi tu l'a sentis ? »Elles acquiescèrent. Puis Sarah rompit le silence « je me demande pourquoi j'ai eu cette douleur cuisante ? »

Ayra répondit »oui, comme un picotement désagréable, et puis je me demande pourquoi on l'a eu toutes les deux en même temps et a l'omoplate droite ? »

Sarah s'exclama « Qu'est ce que tu raconte, moi je l'ai sentit a la nuque ! Et puis pourquoi… » Mais elle s'interrompit subitement car le miroir reflétait maintenant une tache noire sur 'l'omoplate droite de sa soeur.

Ayra demanda t-elle inquiète »Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Sarah, sans répondre, lui intima l'ordre de se retourner. Celle-ci se soumit docilement. Un tatouage marquait à présent sa peau laiteuse. C'était une lune.

« Waw !! » fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de Sarah qui affichait à présent un regard admiratif.

« Quoi, quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai ?» Questionna Ayra de plus en plus inquiète.

« Sue ton omoplate droite, l'endroit qui t'a picoté, il y a un tatouage, une lune pour être précis ! »Répondit simplement Sarah.

Un brin d'excitation s'enflamma dans les yeux bleus d'Ayra qui contourna sa sœur et lui releva les cheveux, dégageant ainsi sa nuque ou se dessiner finement…

« Un soleil ! » s'exclama triomphalement Ayra !!

« Quoi un soleil ? Tu veux dire sur ma nuque comme toi…la prophétie !! » Dit Sarah hébétée.

«_Sous l'astre de la lune et du soleil, Nées sont-elles du lion et du serpent » _termina sa sœur pour elle

« Il faut qu'on aille en parler a maman ! »dit Sarah.

« Justement a propos de ça, les Bloodwin, on va les appelé papa et maman maintenant ? »Demanda Ayra songeuse.

« Je crois, après tout se sont nos parents biologique, ils nous aiment, et s'ils nous on caché loin du monde magique c'est pour nous protéger »répondit Sarah après un petit moment de réflexion.

Ayra elle pas encore convaincu entièrement demanda encore d'un ton franchement ironique « et papa et maman, on les oublie, comme si on a jamais été des Daniels ? »

Sarah, piquée au vif répondit vivement « mais non, sûrement pas, on les aime et eux aussi, pendant 16ans ils ont été nos parent ils nous ont choyé et chéri, et puis dans notre cœur, il y a suffisamment de places pour les deux. Tu ne penses pas ? »

« Si tu as raison » admit Ayra. « Bon maintenant je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on descende demander des explication a maman pour les tatouages et tout le reste »

« Oui, on ferait mieux de se rhabiller »compléta Sarah.

Seulement elles ne trouvèrent pas les habits qu'elles avaient ôtés.

« Tu crois que c'est Houssam qui les a pris ? »Demanda Ayra sceptique.

« Surrement ! Tient on n'a qu'a l'appeler pour voir! »

Après s'être recouvert soigneusement de leurs serviettes de bain, elles appelèrent l'elfe qui se matérialisa juste sous leurs nez. Celui-ci dès les mena à leurs dressings respectifs où des robes de sorciers neuves avaient été mis à leur disposition par leur mère selon les dires de Houssam.

Une fois voir revêtu des étoffes coûteuses et suivirent Houssam a travers les galeries sinueuse pour rejoindre le salon d'été où leur mère attendait.


End file.
